


Your Wi-Fi Password is Depression?

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [3]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake Pine 7 au sorta, Kinda, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)After a long week of heist planning and executing, Sami Jo takes Autumn home.





	Your Wi-Fi Password is Depression?

Sami Jo was still flying high on adrenaline when her and the guys came bursting back into the office. All the long nights of planning over the past week had made their heist a huge success with only a couple minor hiccups that were easily remedied on the fly. Steven had been grazed by a bullet on the arm, but as long as someone else didn’t murder him for his complaining too much, he would be just fine.

“Autumn! We did it, that was so great and we couldn’t have done it without you, girl!” Sami Jo threw her arms around Autumn’s neck from behind, hugging her tightly.

Autumn had stayed in the office being their eyes and ears through the security systems and radio scanner and had been able to warn them just in time when the cops were coming, maximizing the score they were able to grab while still being able to get away.

Autumn gave a way less enthused “yay”, patting the arms around her neck with her hand. She’d already been awake for the past 38 hours getting everything set and having people breathing down her neck while doing it, so she was exhausted and could really do with a 12 hour nap. Even on her best of days she usually needed a snooze, but while a few of the others had managed to get a few hours sleep before the heist, she’d been stuck trying to get through one last firewall.

Sami Jo frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. “You ok? You don’t look so great right now. I mean, you’re beautiful, but you look like something’s wrong.”

Autumn felt her face flush and she looked down, fidgeting with the zipper pull on her oversized hoodie that hung open. “Uh, I’m just really tired I guess. It’s been a long night. And day. And week. I just need to sleep.”

“Do you want to have a nap on the couch?” Sami Jo asked, already pulling her towards it by her sleeve. Turning to the couch they found it already occupied by James with Cib laying on top of him. Cib was already clearly sound asleep and James, having heard their conversation, gave an apologetic look.

“You know, I’d rather go home anyways, I can sleep longer there. I’ve spent enough nights sleeping on that thing this week to last a lifetime.” Autumn said. She grabbed her bag from her desk and headed for the door, yawning loudly. She could feel her eyes watering from the yawn, which was probably not the safest for driving.

Sami Jo apparently noticed as well and immediately _tssk_ ed, snatching Autumn’s keys out of her hand. “There is no way you are driving yourself home in this state, you’re going to get yourself or someone else killed, which would be rather unfortunate now that we have all this money to divvy up.” She twirled the keyring around her finger as she pushed the door open with her back and held it open for Autumn, who gratefully nodded and stepped through.

Sami Jo chattered on about some of her personal highlights from the heist as they walked down to Autumn’s car, Autumn only half listening. She had sorta been there anyways by watching through the cameras and being in audio contact with the whole team, so it wasn’t exactly news to her, but hearing Sami Jo talk so cheerfully was really nice.

Once they were in the car Sami Jo turned to her. “I’ve never actually been to your house, so you’ll have to give me directions. Sorry, no snoozing on the way home.”

Autumn nodded and directed her which way out of the parking lot. The drive home was filled with chatter from Sami Jo interspersed with directions to turn left or right from Autumn. Once again Autumn found herself really enjoying just listening to Sami Jo talk. It was late, or early, depending on one’s perspective and the streets were empty of traffic.

It seemed like no time at all until they arrived at Autumn’s apartment, opening the door and flicking on the light. Having Sami Jo right behind her as she walked in made her suddenly really aware of the mess she had left it in, the sink full of dishes and a pile of laundry on the couch.

“Sorry, it’s a mess in here.”

“Oh who cares, it’s your place and it’s lived in, it doesn’t have to be perfect.” Sami Jo walked right in, making herself at home right away. “Plus you’ve been busy lately, it’s totally understandable.”

Autumn appreciated that at least, but she still felt like she should at least try to look like she was cleaning if Sami Jo was going to be sticking around.

As she picked a bowl out of the sink to rinse her stomach loudly growled. Sami Jo had been looking around the small living room but whipped her head around at the noise, suddenly looking like a protective mama bird. “When was the last time you ate?”

Autumn had to seriously consider that. They’d had pizza at the office for dinner the night before, but asides from that, she couldn’t remember. “Uh, pizza?”

Sami Jo’s eyes narrowed at her in a stern look. “Looks like we’re making supper before you go to bed then.” She marched into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was pretty empty asides from some condiments, a half an onion, and a jug of soy milk.

“Like you said, I’ve been busy,” Autumn said, flinching at how bare her fridge was. First thing she was going to do once she got her share of the heist money was go get some food to make a decent meal.

“What about your pantry? I know this website where we can put in the ingredients you have and it gives us some recipes we could make with what we have.” Sami Jo pulled out her phone. “Do you have wifi I could connect to? I don’t have a lot of data.”

Autumn nodded and plucked a sticky note off of the fridge and handed it to her. “Here’s the password.”

Sami Jo peered at it. “Your wifi password is ‘depression’?” She looked up at Autumn with concern in her eyes, but Autumn just shrugged and opened the cupboards to look for food. They were just as bare.

“Alright, well which network is it?”

“The network and password form together like a sentence.” Autumn mumbled.

Sami Jo scrolled through the list of nearby networks, trying to piece it all together. “Is it… Eat My Ass, Depression?”

Autumn turned away from the cupboard with a half empty box of cereal in her hand and winked at Sami Jo.

“Well, I guess that’s a good attitude to have about it.”

They wound up eating cereal on the living room floor at 3 AM instead of using the website Sami Jo had mentioned, which was for the better since there was no prep work and took only a few minutes to eat.

Within ten minutes Autumn was yawning while heading for her room, bouncing off the wall when she stumbled and only just being caught by Sami Jo before she stumbled into the other side of the hallway.

“Yeah, you definitely need to go to bed, girl.”

Autumn could only yawn in agreement. She flopped onto her mattress and vaguely felt Sami Jo toss the quilt over her shoulders and quietly turn to the door. Autumn stuck her hand out and tried to hook her finger on the hem of her shorts but only managed to swipe her hand down Sami Jo’s smooth legs in her sleep deprived state. “No, stay,” she tried to mumble. Sami Jo paused.

“You want me to stay with you?”

“Yeah. I.. I sleep better when someones nearby.” Autumn muttered into her pillow. She wasn’t sure if Sami Jo even understood what she said, but a moment later she could feel her settling into the bed behind her, tugging the blanket up around her shoulders again.

Just before she drifted off to sleep she heard Sami Jo say, “I’ll stay as long as you want me to, beautiful.”


End file.
